piklopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Index
Bosses, although unofficial in Pikimin 1, Are usually huge creatures and/or difficult to defeat. In Pikmin 1, Bosses included were Beady Long Legs, Burrowing Snargret, Goolix, Smoky Progg, and the Emperor Bulblax. To defeat Beady Long Legs, for example, the player had to take a Squad of Yellow Pikmin and throw them up onto the Beady Long Leg's Body, Calling them off when it shakes. The player must repeat this process, while keeping clear of his legs. In Pikmin 2, Bosses appear much more frequently, and only appear Underground. Most Bosses you'll find Reappearing in different caves, Such as the Emperor Bulblax. Some Bosses from Pikmin 1 Reappear, while new ones replace the old ones. Some of these New Bosses include Empress Bulblax, Raging Long Legs, and Water Wraith. The returning Emperor Bulblax also Appears in Pikmin 2, but is much smaller and Weaker than his earlier counter-part. Also, Bosses in Pikmin 2 will Drop Treasure When Defeated. Pikmin 1 Bosses Goolix The first Boss the game. Though not an official Boss, It's hard to beat otherwise. It's found at the Impact Site. Burrowing Snargret Although classified as an enemy and not an official Boss, This enemy is quite hard to beat. It's found in Forest of Hope. Beady Long Legs This Boss can be quite annoying for new players. It's found in the Forest Navel. Smoky Progg Possibly the hardest Boss in the game, if not the second hardest. This Boss is unique in that it only Appears on Day 13 in Distant Spring, and in an egg! Emperor Bulblax The hardest and last Boss of the Game. If the player has played Pikmin 2 Before, he will notice that the Emperor Bulblax in this game is much larger than his latter counter-part. The Emperor Bulblax is found in the Final Trial. Pikmin 2 Bosses Returning Bosses Emperor Bulblax The first time you meet the Emperor Bulblax in Pikmin 2, it will be in a Cave named Bublax Kingdom, Located in Awakening Woods. He is Much smaller and Weaker than before, but that won't stop Novice Players from losing a few Pikmin! Beady Long Legs The Spider-like Creature is found in the Cave Citadel of Spiders, Located in Perplexing Pool. Like always, he will Drop down from an unseen web on the ceiling, surprising most Novice Players. Sometimes it will appear above Ground in Perplexing Pool, to! Burrowing Snargret The Snakish Snargret Does appear as a Boss in the Cave White Flower Garden, But is otherwise Found above ground in Awakening Woods. New Bosses Because it's not easy to make a Summary of all the New Bosses in Pikmin 2, The Contributers of the Piklopedia Wiki have made Summaries on the basic and important bosses. Empress Bulblax The counter-part of the Emperor Bulblax, the Empress Bulblax is found in many different caves, but you'll first find her in the Cave Hole of Beasts, found in Awakening Woods. She can be easily described as a Worm, because of how long her body is. She is also very fat with a head and legs the size of those of a Dwarf Bulborb. In a few Caves she's in, she can spawn [Larvae, which, although have the lowest health of all the enemies, is a fast eater. Pileated Snargret Possibly the King of Snargrets, this big bird is found in the Cave Snargret Hole, in Awakening Woods. Unlike it's smaller cousins, The Pileated Snargret has a foot for hopping, Green Scales, a Red Head and a beautiful yellow ornament covering it's eyes. But don't let it fool you; It's still a boss, of course! Water Wraith A very hard boss in the game, The Water Wraith is found in Perplexing Pool, In the Cave Submerged Castle. It is very hard to defeat, as it requires Purples to make it Vulnerable. Bosses List *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Goolix *Beady Long Legs *Raging Long Legs *Man-at-Legs *Water Wraith *Smoky Progg *Burrowing Snargret *Pileated Snargret *Giant Breadbug *Ranging Bloyster *Segmented Crawbster *Titan Dweevil See Also *Bulborbs *Water Wraith *Smoky Progg *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Titan Dweevil Category:Grub-dogs Category:Dweevils Category:Breadbugs